Tuition
by Lady Merlin
Summary: well, is a cute fluffy fic. lotsa fluff. LJ. cute. rated 4 safety...


This is an odd little ficlet that popped into my mind… try it, it might not be that bad.

"ARGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a screech from the door way. How ever in the hall, nobody even flinched. Not even one gaze was passed in that direction. They all knew who and what it was, Lily Evans, and the Marauders daily morning prank. She stomped in boiling. It was not as if she could have expected it. At times the prank took place in class and at times in bed. It was different all the time. People turned and tried to stifle their laughter at seeing a Lily with Neon green hair. Unsuccessfully. She sat down at the table and heaped her plate with sausages and chocolate. It was, well, Lily. People could judge Lily by the food she ate. When she ate sausages and chocolate, it meant that you had to stay out of her way unless you had a death wish. Hey, what can I say? It was a basic necessity, And, the house elves had made increasingly frequent trips to Honey dukes.

Following closely by, came the, one and only Marauders. James at the lead, looking concerned. Followed by Sirius, who was doubling in laughter. Followed by Remus, who was tutting at Sirius, followed by Peter, who was, well, being Peter. That meant that he was stuffing his face with some, unknown, to be safe, thing.

James went up to Lily and tapped her shoulder. She turned around furious. "What do you want Potter? Want to dress me up in a pink tutu and dance around the hall do you?" she asked viciously.

"Actually, I just wanted to say sorry on Sirius' behalf. I swear!" he said as he saw the incredulous look on Lily's face. "I didn't do it! It was him! Why would I change your beautiful red hair green? Only your eyes should be green. You're beautiful the way you are." Said James, looking down, blushing. Lily's face softened.

"Thanks James. Now, lets see what I can do to pay that arrogant Black back…I know!" she said evilly and walked off in another direction.

"She called me James…" said James in his head over and over again. Then he remembered his important task. "Wait! Lily, wait!" he yelled over the crowd and dashed in her direction.

He soon caught up with her. "Hey, Lily, could you follow me for a minute?" he asked pleading.

"Depends, where are you taking me?" she asked suspiciously.

"I swear, I won't hurt you! It's nowhere dangerous. It's all in school, near Dumbledore's office! I swear!" he insisted.

"Ok, but if you touch me, I will make sure that you won't be able to move for the rest of your life." She warned.

"Ok, ok," he said grinning. "Now follow me!" he said enthusiastically. He held her hand absentmindedly and she didn't object. She followed him to the third floor near the painting of Gregory the smarmy. There, her walked past the corridor three times, and the fourth time, there was a door which Lily had not seen before. He walked in. She followed. She was thinking. All that while, she had seen a side of James, which she did not think anyone had ever seen before. Like a child, with no plots and lost in his own world.

"Evans I need to ask you something." He said, and looking at the angry look on her face he quickly said, "not that. I'm going to ask you out. I just need help."

"What for?"

"I- you know, I'm not a great shot at charms, so I was wondering if, um, you um could, um,"

"tutor you? Is that it?" she said with a small smile on her face.

"well, yeah." He said rubbing the back of his neck furiously. His face had also gone seriously pink.

"Relax Potter, It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Ok, on one condition, you help me with Transfiguration." She said.

"Oh, ok. Easy enough. I can help you in that." He said with a confident smile. Lily was thinking that he looked cute with that smile, then she rubbed all those emotions out of her mind. They then decided a time and date to do this. For the next few weeks, they shocked everybody out of their wits by behaving civilly to each other. Some people even went as far as to call it friendly. But none of them knew, that Lily and James were growing closer, with each fleeting glace they sent the other's way.

Finally, the results came out. They had been pinned up on the board the night before. Lily and James were both up at 3 to go and see their marks. They walked through the corridors in comfortable silence, until they reached the board.

Lily looked for her name, her heart thumping in her chest. There, she saw it:

**Lily Evans, Transfiguration: O**

And that's all she needed to know to give off an ecstatic whoop. Meanwhile James looked through the grades to find his name.

**James Potter, Charms: O**

And he was overjoyed. He ran over to Lily and hugged her hard. He was smiling like a boy for the first time, no arrogance, just pure, innocent joy. Lily had frozen. The first touch James had given her on her back sent shivers down her spine. She returned the hug warmly. Then he pulled back and gazed into her eyes. Without being able to help it, they were drawn into each other's eyes. James placed his lips over Lily's and kissed her passionately. To his surprise, Lily didn't slap him, but kissed back. Warm sweetness flowed through the bodies and filled them with heat. The kiss seemed to last eternities. At last when they broke off gasping, the looked into each others eyes and fell into another embrace. At the end of silent love, (A/N: I know that some people out there are thinking gross things, but all I can say is, go and screw yourself. I don't mean it that way) James asked Lily, "will you be my girlfriend?"

And Lily answered, "Of course James."

"Fancy a walk in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Yeah, but today isn't a Hogsmeade weekend." She said in puzzlement.

"Ah, but to being a marauder and the true love of one, has its very big advantages." He stated in a matter of factly way.

"I have no doubt that it does" Lily said and gently touched her lips to his.

AFTER A WONDERFUL DAY IN HOGSMEADE…

Lily and James walked past the board to see a large crowd around it. From the centre, they heard a loud wail. Curious, they made their way to the centre, they didn't even notice people falling away from them. It was probably the sight of Lily holding James' hand that scared them. Some people even gasped and fainted. In the centre, they saw Sirius on his knees, wailing his head off.

Remus was looking desperate. "Come now, you're making a scene!" he said.

Sirius stopped and said, "I don't care." And continued on his wail.

Lily and James went over to Remus. "Was it his marks?" Lily asked and went over to check. He had got all O's and E's. "But that's good!" she said puzzled to Remus.

"That's the problem." He said wryly. Then he saw Lily and James' intertwined fingers. His eyes widened. "Does that- does that mean-" he stuttered.

"Yeah. It does." Lily said grinning. "Ah! I know what'll stop him!" she said and went infront of Sirius.

Sirius had seen them and his wails were definitely quieter. She pulled James in by the collar and kissed him hard. James wasn't about to protest. Sirius gasped, then he knocked his head a few times. After realizing that it was real, he gasped and ran off screaming, "The apocalypse has come! We're all gonna die!" And slammed into a stone pillar. Girls Screamed and swarmed around him. It was now common knowledge that Sirius and Remus were the most eligible singles after Lily had gotten together with James. After a bit, the crowd of girls thinned, leaving a partially naked Sirius on the cold floor.

"Um, I think we should get Madam Pomfrey." Lily said. James laughed. Lily loved it when he did that. She grinned. "Ok, lets go." She and James walked off towards the hospital wing. Meanwhile… Sirius, I need food. But my body's still unconscious. I know! I'll eat my own hair! YAY! Ewwwwwww, I'm hungry, let's eat hair! Ewwwwwwwww! I'm hungry! Let's eat hair! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!

Well, how was that cute fluff?

R

E

V

I

E

W

!  
!

!


End file.
